The New Girl
by XxBloodyRosaryxX
Summary: A new girl comes to Whammys and all the guys are head over heel for her. The 'winner' is BB and he is her new mentor. But when Matt takes BB to the mall, things go crazy and its up to them to get BB to stop killing with the knives he stole!


(AN: BB IS 14)

(BB's p.o.v)

I groaned as I opened my eyes to see an albino child staring intently at my face.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

"AHHHHHHH!" Near screamed.

"JEEZ. Near what the hell do you want, man, you scared the piss out of me." I said rubbing my eyes.

"L's coming." He said.

"Cool, you know that I don't like him." I replied.

"So, your still his successor. You have to be ready by 10:00, or you'll _feel _the wrath of Roger." He said.

I moaned and fell back on the bed.

"Oh and he's also bringing a girl, she has Shinigami eyes and is a mass murderer." He said walking out.

I jumped up and booked it to my closet.

"What do killer girls with Shinigami eyes like, hmmmmmm." I said to myself.

"Oh, did I say mass murderer,no, she wants to learn killer ways, she has the Shinigami eyes though." Near said poking his head back in.

"Ok, Shinigami eyed girls who want to be killers." I said running to my drawers.

"OH, yea and she's goth, but not those, 'oh, I'm goth, I don't talk to anyone' , blah blah blah. And she's a tom-boy." Near said poking his head in one more time.

"Near, really." I said.

He closed the door.

"OK! What do Shinigami eyed, tom-boys, that are goth and want to be a killer like.

"BB, your goth, you have Shinigami eyes, YOU are a killer, YOU'RE A guy, use your brains." Matt said walking by the door.

"THANKS MATTY!" I screamed down the hall.

"No prob, but dude, you need to hurry, Mello just got out of bed and is gonna take a shower, you know how long his showers are…" he said trailing off as he walked down stairs.

I ran to the bathroom.

I'll get my clothes when I get out.

I ran past Mello.

"HI MELLO, BYE MELLO!" I screamed.

I looked up with droopy eyes.

He was always slow in the morning.

"hi, BB, don't go in the show- oh he's gonna go anyways." I heard his say.

I opened the door and turned the water on, really hot, BB likes 'em showers realzzz HOT!

I took my clothes off and jumped in the shower.

Have to look really good.

Really really HOT girl is comng.

So I went on with my shower routine.

I turned the water on really cold.

And stood under the water.

It perks me up.

I got out and dried off and ran back to my room.

I grabbed a long sleeve black shirt with 'GReEn DAy' just like that on the front in neon green letters.

I grabbed my skin tight skinny jeans and my knee high converse and tucked my jeans into them.

I ran BACK to the bathroom and turned on the blow-dryer and began to dry my hair.

I left it a little damp and styled it to where it covered my left eye and the corner of my right and straightened it on the sides and I spiked the back outwards.

I grabbed my eye liner and put it heavy around my glowing red orbs and got mascara and put that on making my eyes look bigger than they really were.

I took my black lipstick out of the bag I had and smeared that on my lips.

I looked at myself.

No, I have to take off my lipstick, 'cuz that was too much.

Oh yea, I'm hot.

I skipped brushing my teeth for after break-fast. and put in the piercings that I had pierced myself and I put in my snake-bite, and I recently pierced the area between my eyes.(it's that part on your nose between your tear-ducts)

I smiled.

Sooo gonna get her.

I ran down stairs and grabbed a waffle and ate it really fast ran back upstairs brushed my teeth and I walked back down stairs and saw L and the girl.

.SHINIGAMI.

She had ebony colored hair.

Red eyes.

And eye-liner with mascara and eye-shadow that went up the corner of her eye.

Red lipstick on and had on a 'BROKENCYDE' long sleeve and skin tight jeans.

SO FREKIN' SEXY.

Her eyes widened and I smiled.

She smiled and I swear I almost died.

She had a snake bite too and her septum was pierced.

"Hi, my names, well, call me chain. Your BB, I guessed by your name." she said.

"Hi, wow, I mean,…wow, your very pretty." I said.

Ok, not usually something I would say.

"You're a killer, I really wanna be one, I know, something really bad to want. But I just, Shinigami people have a need to kill, right, I mean its not just me, and now I'm rambling, god I'm so stupid, I just- your really hot." She said embarrassed.

I laughed.

"Don't sweat it." I said.

"Your petty cool, I would kill for you to be my mentor, but….." she said trailing off.

"Then I'll be you mentor, lets just do it in secret." I said.

She smiled.

"Chain, come on, I want to show you your new room, oh hello BB." L said walking up to us.

5 weeks later ~

(Chain's p.o.v)

Well its been 5 weeks and BB and I failed at keeping out secret and Matt was taking my new BOYFRIEND to the mall.

4 hours later~

"I LOST HIM!" Matt screamed walking in.

"YOU WHAT!" L screamed.

"YOU LEFT HIM IN A MALL! HE DOESN'T GE T OUT MUCH, HE COULD BE DEAD!" Mello screamed.

"Where did you loss him, what area were you in?" Near asked.

"I walked past the kitchen supplies…DAMMIT!"

"He found the knives." Near said.

"Great you started a BB apocalypse, I hope your happy." I said banging my head against the wall.

(AN: I HAVE TO STOP REAL FAST, I PROMISE I'LL ADD ANOTHER CHAP TODAY!)


End file.
